


[KHR] Suit & Tie [R27R]

by sethnightlord



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethnightlord/pseuds/sethnightlord
Summary: *written on 17/10/2013*HB my babay!
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Reborn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	[KHR] Suit & Tie [R27R]

生贺，给两位老夫老妻。

别嫌弃啊晚了好几天QwQ

*两人类似 切嗣papa 和 娜塔莉沙 那样的师生关系

那个男人是黑色的。

黑色的眼睛，黑色的蜷曲鬓角，黑色的枪支，黑色的套装——至少泽田纲吉没见过他穿黑白以外的颜色。

Reborn似乎执着于把自己染上漆黑的色彩。

“不用刻意，你的心本就是一片黑暗。”

他满柜子的都是黑色，纲吉在留宿老师屋子的第二天早上得到结论，并做出上述评价。

后者嗤笑一声，光着两条腿在他面前晃过翻出内裤套上，脚踝周围的牙印还没消退完全，被他拿袜子挡住。

“休假去做套新的，孔雀蓝和条纹都适合你。”

Reborn骄纵弟子是一回事，情人挑战他的品味是另一回事：“黑的话我会考虑。”

三天后结束一单生意，两个人背着琴箱回到屋子里，擦枪。

粘稠的枪油黏在手指上，始终洗不去一股子煤油味。由那双手烧出来菜的有时候会有令人印象深刻的气味。Reborn不介意，何况若有若无的油味平日也少不了接触，筷子在嘴和食物之间往返迅速。

喝完汤Reborn抱着电脑整理资料，纲吉凑过来端着碗葡萄，喂到自己嘴里的酸甜水果没有非食物的味道，取而代之是洗碗精的柠檬味。

男人把本子丢到学生怀里，去流理台洗手。

他始终是傲慢的。不愿意沾染死物的气味，污秽之物的气味，杀人之物的气味。

“分明是业界最强，逃避什么。”

男人满手泡沫清香柔软，看他的时候在警告：“我以为你喜欢。”

尖锐的内容让泽田纲吉意识到眼前人不看好这种调情，他笑：“由衷感谢你的迁就。”

关掉水流，Reborn擦干手：“短时间内没生意，今晚喝几杯。”

闻言，他停止咀嚼葡萄：“所以用换季油？”现在离冬天还有很久，照这样来看他们的假期至少会持续到二月，“你想去哪？”

“随意。”

Reborn此人滴水不漏雷厉风行，决定要歇火却没决定具体事宜，以纲吉的认知是不可能的事情，他歪着头：“那我来定。”

男人走向小吧台倒酒：“选错地方你一个人去。”

第二天吃早饭的时候纲吉把行程告知了他的情人。

“下午走，早上就一直在家？”

浅发的男人系着围裙往他盘子里添酱汁：“做衣服，熟人那有很不错的料子。当然，黑色的。”

得到满意回答，Reborn放下叉子道：“蠢纲，你想把我打扮成孔雀么。”

哑然失语。

男人不曾说过这样明目张胆的调笑，而且还指名道姓拿他和自己比较。纲吉不太能理解为何Reben心情如此好的原因，但那种事根本不重要。

“只是想看你穿别的颜色。”

不是孔雀是什么。Reborn这么想着但没说出口，他也不会说。

临出门前两人站在玄关互相整理仪容，给彼此系领带扣纽子。纲吉帮Reborn拉直袖口，凑上去亲吻他的嘴唇：“我去开车。”

男人专注于除去帽子上的附着物，步子的确是朝着自己那辆捷豹去。纲吉耸耸肩，把自己的车钥匙挂回墙上，乖乖坐进副驾驶。

这两个男人站在RX面前，那景色不仅仅是拿钱堆出来的养眼。他们口味不同但气质相仿，出去迎接的裁缝师觉得这一整天的心情会非常愉悦——sexy in the hell.

泽田纲吉的身形特别亚洲，因此裁剪时要着重于拉长腰线；Reborn腿长但肩膀不宽，要放低重心以及平衡肩腰比例。

——这只是正装，如果要裁缝师来说，二位都是脱光了比穿着更能吸引人的类型，所以裁缝师建议他们脱掉衣服，测量一次精准数据用来做衬衫。

Reborn对此很是介意，因为今天自家徒弟打的领带怎么看怎么舒服。纲吉见他没动静就知道没戏，替他拒绝了。

在男人对版的时候，纲吉叫来裁缝师，往她的工具包里塞进一个小盒子：“你要的东西。”

裁缝师见他打手势立刻明白了，踩着高跟鞋回去速战速决。

“你什么时候找到这种好货的。”

“我不介意你猜猜看。”

裁缝师透过镜子观察那个男人，结果对上一双剃刀色的眼睛。他正看着和泽田纲吉交谈的自己。

她不确定道：“很长时间?”

浅发的男人站起来走向Reborn，因为他在要求他。

踏出几步，泽田纲吉回身告诉裁缝师她猜错了，然后说：“我们从未分开过。”


End file.
